


Hidden Epilogue

by GroshJoban



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: As historically accurate as I can be, Belle and Adam are mostly mentioned, Canon Gay Character, Depression, Gaston is a sad boi, M/M, Might get sexy later on, Nurse you back to health, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroshJoban/pseuds/GroshJoban
Summary: As a fan of nurse you back to health fics I really couldn't help myself and who needs more help than a guy who fell off a massive castle and definitely lived. And who better to nurse him, than his sidekick ;)





	1. A surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :) I'm pretty pumped for this movie and I guess this is one way of showing it.

 Nobody could survive a fall like that.  
At least that’s what Lefou thought after he watched Gaston drop from the castle. Gaston was the biggest, strongest man in the village but he wasn’t unbreakable. Lefou had seen him hurt, he once broke two of his ribs after a buck charged at him when they were hunting years ago. So when Lefou and some of the men went out in the woods by the castle they were looking for his body to bury. The men didn’t want to go initially. It was the Prince’s woods, they would be trespassing and royalty does not take kindly to trespassers. Especially when the castle was filled with living inanimate objects who just had an “encounter” with the villagers the evening before.  
Lefou didn’t really care about that, he needed closure. He knew Gaston wouldn’t do the same for him but someone had to find him and put him to rest. 

So they were all quite surprised when they found Gaston, sitting on a rotted tree stump, clutching his right leg. He was covered in deep purple bruises and cuts. His black hair had clumps torn out, he had clearly fallen in some brambles. “Gaston!” Lefou yelled as he sprinted to Gaston. He had to stop himself from tumbling and falling on Gaston’s leg. “Bring the cart!” he motioned to the other men who rushed to get it, leaving Gaston and Lefou alone. 

Gaston was still sitting, unmoving. He must had been in extreme pain as Lefou has his hands on Gaston’s chest and shoulder and he hadn’t told him to not touch him. “Gaston? Are you alright, we thought you were dead.” Lefou whispered. Gaston didn’t say anything in return. He just stared at the forest floor, watching the brown, dying grass swaying in the breeze.  
There was a lot Lefou wanted to say, but he didn’t have the chance as the other men returned with the cart and a very agitated horse. “Alain, doesn’t like the woods, we need to leave before he spooked ans throws the cart.” One of the men said as he tried to calm the horse. Lefou only nodded and they quickly lifted Gaston up and into the cart, before rushing out of the woods.  
Nobody said a word on the walk back. The men wouldn’t look at Gaston and Gaston wouldn’t look at anything, he just stared at the sky. Lefou, on the other hand couldn’t stop staring at Gaston. He usually always stared at Gaston, because who wouldn’t. He would probably never know why Gaston had chosen him to be his friend. 

Alright, friend was a bad word to describe what they were, but Lefou just couldn’t see it any other way. He just had to do whatever Gaston wanted, just to keep being close to him. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe he wanted to be him, he admired his handsome face and his massive muscles. Lefou loved glancing at his thick black hair and perfect blue eyes. But the Gaston he stared at was not the Gaston he admired so much.  
After they finally arrived in the village Lefou directed the men as they lifted Gaston into his home, placing him on the bed before leaving quickly. Lefou caught one of them by the arm before he could rush out the door. “Can you go get the Doctor?” he asked quietly, his eyes darting back to Gaston. The man nodded ad rushed out the door. Lefou shut it quickly as he saw a crowd growing outside. They didn’t need any more attention. He quickly rushed to shut the blinds before turning back to Gaston. “The doctor is coming Gaston, you’re going to be alright.” Lefou mumbled, wringing his hands as he took some steps towards the bed. 

“Why didn’t you just let me die.” Came Gaston’s hoarse hushed voice. Lefou couldn’t even think of a reply before a knock on the door disturbed him. He rushed to the door and opened it tenatively. It was the Doctor who quickly walked in. “There’s a crowd out there.” He muttered. Lefou only caught a glimpse of the group of townspeople as they stood outside Gaston’s home. Quickly he shut the door and locked it. “He’s in the bedroom Doctor Laneige.” 

The doctor did not wait any further and lugged his large bag into the room and shut the door after him. Lefou was left alone in Gaston’s living room, a place he was rarely allowed to be. Gaston never let him in his house. So he walked around looking at his various furs and antlers. It wasn’t long before the docotr emerged from his room and waved a hand, directing Lefou to follow him in. 

“I have both good news and bad news.” The doctor said after Lefou came in the room. “Alright.” Lefou said, nodding as he walked closer to Gaston, who turned his head away from the two other men. “He has a broken leg that set well and should heal quickly, he is a strong you man and I have no concerns of him so far besides his thirst and hunger but he was in the woods for some hours.” “And the bad news Doctor?” “He will need a good amount of care, he will have to rest until is leg is healed and he has many cuts that I worry will become putrid. Is there anyone who will care for him? I am aware his parents have passed on but I know the villagers are fond of him.”

“I will care for him.” Lefou said almost immediately, he didn’t even need to think about it. Lefou saw Gaston’s head move. He felt his gaze on him but he didn’t want to look back. “Very well, I will send you with a script for the apocather and some instructions for his leg. If you have any concers please come see me but I will check in each week.” Said the doctor, pulling out a pen, an ink pot and some paper. He wrote down what he had too then he left quickly. Leaving Lefou and Gaston alone.

“You should sleep, I’ll go get your salve.” Lefoud said as he turned to the door.

“I don’t want it.” Came Gaston's quiet voice, it was as angry as he could make it sound with his condition.  
Lefou almost didn’t want to leave, he wanted to do whatever Gaston told him to do but this time, for whatever reason, he didn’t.  
“I’m still getting it, and you’re getting it put on your cuts.” And with that he was out the door. Thankfully the crowd had somewhat dispersed and he has able to go to the apothecary quickly. 

“Things are changing.” Lefou whispered to himself as he walked back to Gaston’s house.


	2. A change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things happen when the strong one is weak and the weak one must be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i hope I didn't make Gaston too too sad.

Usually Lefou would be racing back to Gaston after performing one of his tasks, but on his way back to Gaston’s house, he found himself walking.  He was still attempting to take in the situation.

 Two hours ago his best friend was dead.

One hour ago he was alive.

A half an hour ago he said he would rather be dead.

And now he needed round the clock care.

Lefou looked down at the small jar of cream, or whatever it was. There was absolutely no chance Gaston would even let him put any of that on without a fight. Gaston may be hurt and sick but he could still throw Lefou across the room without a second thought. “And he has a deathwish.” Lefou mumbled out loud to no one. At that thought he paused for a moment. “I left him alone!” he said loudly, startling some nearby villagers. “He’s alone!” Lefou shouted as he ran as fast as he could down the dirt street.

“Gaston?!” yelled Lefou as he slammed the door open, rushing in towards the bedroom. There was no reply but Lefou didn’t expect one. He tracked his muddy boots across the dark, polished hardwood and thanked God that Gaston was too sick to berate him for that. He reached the bedroom to see the other man still laying in the bed. Lefou felt relieved but the more he looked, the less it looked like Gaston.

His body seemed like the fur of a bear draped over the bed, it bent with the folds and curves of the deep rich red sheets and the overstuffed feather pillows that were placed around his injured leg and his sore looking head.  But you could still see what it used to be.

Suddenly Lefou realized how awkward it felt in the room. Gaston would not look at him, instead he focused on his ceiling but Lefou still felt his gaze. He was not happy but how could you be in his situation. “I have your cream.” He said in a quiet voice, hoping Gaston would maybe not hear him. “I told you I didn’t want it go get rid of it.” Came a reply. It was so low Lefou almost didn’t hear it. 

The urge to do what Gaston wanted and throw the cream out the window was so strong it took almost everything not to actually do it. The urge to help him was much stronger. “N-no.” Lefou almost lost his voice he was so anxious at saying that one word. Nobody said no to Gaston.

Well… Almost nobody.

Gaston perked his head a bit at that reply, his eyes even flicked to look at Lefou for only a second before they closed tightly. “Did you not hear me? Just do what you’re told then leave me alone.” He bit down every word as his jaw clenched at each syllable. He was as furious as his condition would allow. Lefou had made Gaston angry plenty of times before, he was used to that. A quick shove to the ground would take care of that almost immediately.

This time however, Gaston was about to get a lot more furious. “No, you have cuts and this is going on them. They might get infected.” Lefou said, planting his feet on the ground hoping that would make it seem like he had any authority.  “I hope they do.” Replied Gaston. At that point Lefou had enough, usually he could take whatever Gaston threw at him but he had a difficult day to say the least.

Without another word, he walked over to the bed opened the jar, took Gaston’s arm and started slathering the many small cuts with a strong smelling cream. Almost instantly Gaston ripped his arm away with ease. His eyes caught Lefou’s and he stared at him longer than he had all day. His blue eyes which were usually filled with such confidence and charisma looked so sad and empty. Looking at them made Lefou feel sadder than he had felt in years. And he didn’t know why.

He did not want to give up just yet. Slowly he inched his hand over to the large muscled one right before him. Lefou picked it up again, slowly putting more cream over the many, many cuts. Gaston tried to pull his arm away again but Lefou tightened his grip. “Please Gaston, just let me help you.” He pleaded as he tried to look into Gaston’s eyes again.

For whatever reason Gaston decided to relent and stop pulling his arm. So Lefou kept putting it on. The smell only became stronger, filling the whole room. Lefou wanted to open a window but Gaston might change his mind about the cream if he left to do anything else. So he put it wherever it was needed as quickly as possible. Thank goodness it was mostly on his arms and face, no need to go anywhere… Private. Lefou knew Gaston would absolutely not let him go anywhere like that no matter how sick and invalid he was. Plus he knew it had to hurt. The entire time Gaston was tense. His eyes were tightly shut, twitching at each application. The muscles in his arm were more taught that Lefou knew muscles could get and he felt the blood pounding through his veins under his hands. It felt oddly intimate.

It was an unreal experience watching a person you thought of as extraordinary in such a state.

But soon the jar was empty and Gaston was looking more exhausted than before if that was possible. “You should get into your sleep shirt and rest.” Lefou said quietly as he stepped back to rub his cream covered hand over his pants. Again Gaston said nothing. So Lefou decided to keep up his bold streak and go to the drawers to retrieve a sleep shirt. Picking the first one he saw he went over and pulled the torn and bloody shirt off of Gaston before putting the new shirt on. Gaston was beyond fighting the smaller man at this point and he allowed himself to be sat up and maneuvered around.

Even though he attempted to be fast Lefou managed to get a good look at the broad chest and firm abdomen before him. He had only seen Gaston without a shirt a handful of times and he was always mesmerized. He was never really sure why but he just assumed it was envy. As a man generally described as large and homely, he often found himself admiring the muscles of other men. He just couldn’t help himself from wanting what he couldn’t have, he assumed.

After he was satisfied with the shirt, he laid Gaston back down. ‘I’ll let the doctor deal with his pants tomorrow when he brings a splint.’ He thought to himself as he stepped away from the bed. “I will be on the chaise lounge in the other room Gaston. I’ll check on you during the night.” He said quietly as he dampened the oil lamp in the room and went towards the door.

A deep sigh came from the man on the bed but Lefou decided it was better to not acknowledge it at the moment.

Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with a little backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol hi sorry this took me so long school is almost done for me so I've been busy but i'm glad to be back! I hope you guys like the new chapter and I hope those of you who saw the movie loved it!! :)

Gaston was out cold so Lefou decided it would be a good time to try and get some sleep. “Gaston?” he said quietly hoping he wouldn’t wake him. “I’m going to be in the living room, call for me if you need anything.” Then he moved to the living room and set himself down, a little too roughly on the couch. The usual Gaston would have scolded him for that but that Gaston wasn’t there at the moment. He might be gone forever. ‘That’s a little dramatic.’ Lefou thought to himself. It had been a day since they stormed that castle and…..Things happened… Lefou wasn’t in the best shape either after he had that incident with the talking candlestick and the clock. 

He shifted his sore bottom and put a plush pillow underneath it as a cushion. The other Gaston would have kicked him out for that. And since Gaston was one of the three people in the town who owned beyond the bare minimum furniture wise. Even Lefou’s late mother, whose small house he still lived in  had a kitchen and a bedroom that was it. The only other people in town who actually had nice things were a cattle farmer who sold to a large city close by and….. Her… She had so many nice things and Lefou could never figure out why. 

 

Her father only worked on his “things” but she had a large house, lots of furniture and so many books. Maybe that’s why Gaston liked her so much , she was just so different. There was not a high rate of literacy in the small town. They had only gotten a teacher after Lefou and Gaston were into their teens so it was too late for them. Lefou would never admit it but he was slightly better off than Gaston in that department. He could read the bible, write simple words and do some basic math, which he only really learned from managing the tavern. Maybe if he had cared to learn more Gaston would have never had to chase after her. He would have had his smart friend Lefou to help him. 

After that Lefou realized he would never be able to sleep. He was stuck in a swirl of thoughts. Where had she gotten her money from. Why didn’t he stop Gaston from chasing her. If he had just taken his best friend aside after he had tried  to propose to her Gaston might have stopped. But then he might have gone for one of the triplets and that thought didn’t appeal to Lefou either. Gaston has only cared about marrying a month after she came to town. He had never once mentioned it. Never talked to another girl other than normal conversation. What was it about her that made him want her. 

Lefou didn’t realize that it was after midnight until the clock chimed thirteen times. And he was still wide awake. Without thinking he got up and tiptoed to Gaston’s room. To check on him. He was still sleeping but it didn’t look restful. He looked like he was in pain but he was too exhausted to stay awake. The room was blistering hot, it made Lefou loosen his shirt after only a minute in there. It wasn’t warm before but Lefou realized it wasn’t the rom but it was himself. He had gotten so worked up in the other room he was sweating. Moving over Lefou went and cracked open a window. “Why are you opening that?” Came Gaston’s quiet voice. He was awake. “I’m hot.” Lefou replied shutting down any other comments from Gaston. His voice sounded dry, he was probably thirsty. He might hit the glass away when Lefou tried to make him drink but it was worth a try. 

He quickly walked out of the room and returned with a glass of water from the pitcher in the kitchen.  He brought it over to Gaston and put his arm behind his back and lifted the much larger man up. To his surprise Gaston grasped the glass and brought it to his lips. He gulped down the large glass quickly and Lefou set him back down on the bed. Gaston went willingly, he seemed like he would have gone along with almost anything at the moment. “Where did you learn to take care of a person like that Lefou.” Said Gaston. He actually sounded sincere and thankful. It was the closest to a thank you Lefou knew he would ever get. “You know where I learned that.” He replied, going to sit in the large chair at the end of the room. 

Both men knew Lefou was talking about his mother. “It’s only been two winters if you can believe it.” Lefou said, he lowered his voice on purpose, Gaston couldn’t see him get emotional.. He was supposed to be the strong one at the moment. “I can’t. It seemed like she got sick not too long ago.” Gaston replied in return. The month after Lefou’s mother died was the closest Lefou had ever been to Gaston. Gaston paid for the burial and went to go stay and Lefou’s small, dark home and helped him cleaned up his mother’s things. He cooked a deer and prepared enough meat for the next three months and Lefou never asked him to do anything. 

It only lasted a month, until she moved to town. Lefou didn’t think they could get any closer until Gaston saw her and ran right for her and never left. And Lefou felt like he was missing something ever since. Maybe it was that he never really got over his mother’s death or maybe he was jealous that she stole his best friend when he needed him the most. It was such a bittersweet month. It was the worst one and the best one he had ever had. Sure he supported Gaston’s chasing of her but he hated every encouragement he said. The she left and Lefou thought that would be the end of it but Gaston just became obsessed. Then they heard about the beast and organized a mob and you know…

“Why did you like her so much, why didn’t you just let go?” Lefou said all of a sudden without thinking. He clenched himself, awaiting for a reaction from Gaston but nothing came. It was just silent. Maybe Gaston had fallen asleep again. But Lefou, as usual, was wrong.

“She was perfect.” Gaston whispered.

“She was going to fix me.”

Lefou was shocked. He didn’t know what to say at that sudden declaration. To him Gaston was beyond perfect. He couldn’t even think of an improvement to make. “What do you mean Gaston? What do you need to be fixed?” Lefou said as he half stood out of the chair. He attempted to look through the dark but he saw nothing. There was no reply either. Maybe Gaston had finally gone to sleep. 

Maybe.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doen't like a little confrontation? I know I do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter Ijust saw the movie last night and I loved it and it gave me a lot to work with ;)

Lefou hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up. Gaston was still sleeping , maybe. He was laying still so Lefou decided to freshen himself up a little. He hadn’t even thought about using Gaston’s bathroom which was right across the hall and one of the more modern set up’s in the town. Instead he quickly walked back to his own home which was just across the street. He walked up the stone steps, still wet from the morning dew and unlocked his door. Going to Gaston’s house always reminded him of how small his house was. It was one room on the second floor of the tavern. His mother used to clean it during the day before it opened. They gave her a place to live and some money but it was never really much. But Lefou always had good sturdy clothes and enough food…. Sometimes more than enough but he could never turn down another portion, especially not from his mother. 

After she died he kept their home clean and simple but he never really spend much time there. He was out with Gaston or over at Gaston’s house or over at the tavern working on something. As Lefou took a leftover basin of water from yesterday morning he quickly washed his face then took off his shirt. 

At that moment a thought hit him suddenly. What was he going to do with Gaston now that he wasn’t dead. Lefou was so wrapped up in Gaston being alive he almost forgot what he did not even two days ago. For one thing he organized a mob, sieged a castle and shot a member of royalty. In that order. And he went off the rails, he was like a completely different person he forced Lefou and manipulated him for years but now it was so clear. Lefou was ready to let him go and there he was again. And yet again Lefou had to wait on him hand a foot. “Maybe I won’t this time. He doesn’t deserve it after what he did!” Lefou said as he became increasingly agitated. 

He didn’t even think to put another shirt on, Lefou stomped his way out the door and across the street to Gaston’s house. If Lefou was paying any attention at all he would have been thankful for the fact that it was so early in the morning that everyone was at the town square and unable to see him looking rather disheveled and undressed. Nonetheless he stomped over the cobblestone and swung the heavy door open. 

The house was still as he made his way in, closing the door loudly behind him, hoping he would perhaps wake Gaston up and Lefou could demonstrate his new “not a doormat” personality he had been cultivating after Gaston abandoned him at the castle. But unfortunately Gaston was, as he always was, a heavy sleeper. He was snoring loudly when Lefou stomped in, still trying to hype himself up to finally have a proper confrontation. The sight of Gaston in the bed, sleeping soundly almost knocked the wind out of him. Lefou took a deep breath and went over to the bed. “Wake up.” He mumbled, poking at Gaston. The other man simply groaned and turned over under the covers. Lefou didn’t even want to know how Gaston managed to get covers over him in his state but he decided that Gaston wasn’t his business anymore. 

“Wake up Gaston!” he said again, his voice rising in volume was he batted a hand at Gaston’s large bicep. This finally made Gaston open his eyes to the person disturbing his sleep. His eyes widened at Lefou’s half dressed state and he couldn’t help his eyes from looking him over. Lefou felt his gaze travel over him and immediately felt self conscious. There was no way Gaston would ever look at him other than to compare and judge.   
“What do you want Lefou?” Asked Gaston as he began to wake up. Lefou couldn’t believe how a man who had broken at least ten laws and left Lefou to possibly die underneath a talking harpsichord had been so difficult. “What do I want Gaston? I want you to explain yourself, apologize to me then have a good look at my back while I walk away!” he yelled, ridding off the his courage. Gaston looked at Lefou for a good few minutes.

Studying him. 

Lefou started to squirm under the pressure. He struggled to keep his hands on his hips in a power pose he had seen Gaston do often but he looked far too ridiculous to pull it off. “I don’t know what to say Lefou.” Gaston said finally before tearing his eyes away to look at the wall. “Are you serious Gaston, you know what you did, what did you think would happen after you killed the beast? Do you think you could just waltz back with Belle and sweep everyone off their feet again? Do you think I would just be fine with what you did?” He said angrily looking over to Gaston, who was still avoiding him. 

“I don’t remember much of it Lefou if you can believe it….. I remember seeing Belle in that yellow dress and I saw the beast and I saw the look on her face.” He said for once Gaston was so quiet Lefou had to lean in to hear him. He was interested, Gaston was being sincere for once.

Maybe. 

“What did you see Gaston?” Lefou asked, leaning in closer. 

Gaston took a deep breath. His eyes were shinier than normal. “She loved him Lefou. She was my only chance and she loved him.” His voice sounded hoarse, as thought it was difficult for him to talk. Lefou almost forgot his anger when a knock on the door distracted him immediately. He broke away from Gaston and walked quickly to the door. He opened it to find the doctor.   
“Hello Monsieur. Lefou…. Am I interrupting anything?” He said looking Lefou up and down. “Oh! S-sorry Doctor, no nothing is happening at the moment. Can I help you?” Lefou stuttered as he tried to find something to cover himself up. He quickly took Gaston’s large red coat without thinking and turned back to the doctor. “Yes you can I have the splint ready for out Monsieur. Gaston and I need to put it on him. I am afraid this is a two man job.” 

Lefou quickly showed him in and to Gaston’s room. Gaston looked up quickly and looked away just as quickly. “Good morning Monsieur Gaston, I have your splint and I need to put it on. I will try to be quick but you will find that this piece of medical technology will allow you to be much more independent as your leg heals, you won’t need your friend to stay with you at all hours any more.” He said cheerfully, he probably couldn’t feel the tension in the room that was emanating off the two other occupants.

He directed Lefou to stand at Gaston’s head and steady his upper body. He made quick work of Gaston’s leg. He checked it over, applied an unknown cream to Gaston’s displeasure, wrapped the legs up in bandages before setting up the splint. It was an interesting contraption made of metal and leather. “I had to go get it specially made for his leg.” The doctor noted as he continued to set it up.   
Lefou wans’t listening. He was just looking down at Gaston. He couldn’t believe that what was supposed to be a confrontation turned into him yet again listening to Gaston and helping him get a splint on. He sighed at his situation and he saw Gaston looking up at him again.   
He was getting a little sick of it. “Are you almost finished Doctor?” Lefou said, becoming increasingly exasperated. “Just about there. Monsieur Lefou, after I ensure this fits well it can be taken off and put on by anyone.” “Good.” Mumbled Lefou. 

Another minute and the Doctor was done and waling out the room. “Please come see me if I need to change anything but I have a busy day and I must be off.” He called from the living room. “Just show yourself out.” Mumbled Gaston as he struggled to sit up. He winced from the pain but he managed to sit all the way up with only minimal help from Lefou. 

His eyes met Lefou’s quickly as he looked for a reaction from his comment but Lefou knew better now. “Are you able to stand Gaston?” Lefou asked he pushed Gaston to stand. Gaston tried to fight against it but he stood unsteadily. Lefou took a step back and let Gaston stand on his own. “Can you walk Gaston?” Lefou asked as Gaston took several small steps. “Yes.” He replied as he winced with each step.   
“Good.” Sad Lefou and he quickly walked around Gaston, almost causing the other man to fall back onto the bed. “W-where are you going Lefou??” Gaston said as he attempted to follow Lefou. “I’m going home Gaston, you showed me at the castle that you clearly don’t need me now you really don’t need my help.” He yelled while walking out the house. Lefou paused at the door as he hear the creaking of the metal splint. “Gaston. One more thing…”

“Call me by my real name


	5. Strange things happen in small towns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone deserve a second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy and I just loved Agathe too much not to include her lol!

And with a very dramatic flourishy turn Lefou turned away again and walked back across the street to his house. He slipped a little up the wet stairs but he kept up his confident appearance until the door was closed. Quickly he exhaled the breath he had been holding and rubbed his chest. His heart was beating so quickly. “Oh my god I’ve never actually told someone off before.” He gasped as he walked aimlessly around his small room. “I got a headache now that was so intense.” Lefou mumbled as he attempted to take deep breaths to calm himself. Rubbing his temples Lefou took a seat on his small bed. The wood groaned under his weight but it held him up. The bed has been his since he was a little boy and Lefou assumed that it would have broken by now so he could get another bed. He couldn’t think about replacing the bed his mother had gotten him unless it was absolutely unusable, his feet hung off the end of the small mattress but he couldn’t part from it. Even Gaston volunteered to buy him a new bed during that month but Lefou wouldn’t budge.   
Speaking of Gaston Lefou realized he still had his coat on. Lefou jumped and pushed the coat off him like it was on fire and threw it across the room. It caught a chair near the wall and knocked it to the ground. “I forgot is heavy that coat is.” Whispered Lefou as he stared at the chair on the floor. 

He sat on his bed for what seemed like hours with his mind blank. ‘What now?’ he thought. His entire self for as long as he could remember was tied up to Gaston’s so tightly he didn’t really know who he was now. “What do I even like to do? I don’t even think I like hunting. Actually I might hate hunting!” he said to himself as he stood to pace around the room. “Where do I go from here?” he said as he stopped walking to look at the small, dirty mirror near the door. “I wish she was here.” He said softly, closing his eyes as he tried yet again to remember his mother.   
Lefou always tried to remember his mother’s face when he was having a particularity difficult time. She was always different each time he tried to see her face. Sometimes he was very young, other times she was older with a grey streak in her hair. He never remembered her sick, he actually didn’t remember what she looked like then. He had made himself forget.   
A light pinging sound took him back to reality. Lefou froze in the middle of the room. Again another ping sound made him look to the other side of the room at the window. Another sound came then another. Taking several tentative steps, Lefou crossed the room. Windows that one could see through were for the rich and Lefou was nowhere near rich. So it took Lefou creaking open the entire window to see the last person he wanted to see holding a fistful of pebbles. 

His eyes almost rolled out of his head as he saw Gaston standing there looking more pitiful than he had ever seen him in his life. His generally healthy glowing skin was pale and shadowed as he held Lefou’s railing and his fence for dear life. He was sloppily dressed and the brace hissed and groaned as Gaston swayed. “I told you to leave me alone.” Lefou scoffed, looking down at the scene. Deep down he wanted to run to Gaston and help him, he never enjoyed seeing suffering. But he was done with that now he was the new Lefou. And the new Lefou didn’t want anything to do with Gaston. 

“Lefou please I…-“ Gaston began to talk but was quickly cut off by Lefou. “What did I tell you before I left?” Lefou voice cracked when he said that but he kept his stance as he leaned from his window looking down on Gaston. Which never happened.

Gaston’s breath was caught in his throat at Lefou’s comment and he quickly mumbled something. Lefou rolled his eyes again and shut the window. He walked to the door and noticed he still wasn’t wearing a shirt. Looking around and he spotted his old one from yesterday and quickly put it on. “This’ll do I suppose.” He opened the door and stepped out and looked down the stairs. To his surprise Gaston was still there.   
“I thought you would have left by now.” Lefou said sarcastically as he closed the door and walked down the stairs. ‘Stay strong Lefou. You don’t need him.’ He told himself as he stepped closer to Gaston. “I can’t move very well anymore.” Gaston muttered. Lefou nodded and was suddenly unsure of what to say. “I-uh- hear you say something f-from up there.” He said as he began to lose his nerve somewhat. “I did I said that you can’t expect me to always call you by your full name.” Gaston huffed then seemed to go back in to himself. He quickly looked down to the ground. “Why?” Lefou knew exactly why nobody ever called him by his real name. 

He watched as Gaston became more frustrated. “Your name is too long.” He said as he swayed on his bad leg again, wincing in pain. “I don’t think so.” Replied Lefou. “Do you know what they call a man with four first names Lefou?” Before Lefou could say anything else Gaston replied to himself. “A nickname.” He said biting at ever word. 

“That is unfortunately not my problem Gaston.” Said Lefou in an extremely snotty tone of voice. Gaston was making it much easier to become the new Lefou. “Why did you come here Gaston? Not just to argue with me.” Said Lefou. Gaston took a deep breath “I came to ap-… I came here to ask you for help.” He grumbled. Lefou could see how bothered Gaston was, his veins were bulging, his jaw was tight, every large muscle on his body was strained. 

“Just say it and I’ll consider it.” Lefou said quietly. 

“I need some help with something…..” Gaston trailed off.

“Pardon me Gaston?” Lefou said leaning in.

“I said that I needed your help with something…. Jean…Baptiste….Guillaume….Emmanuel….”

“And?” 

“…..Lefeau.”

“Just what I wanted to hear Gaston I’ll consider your offer now get off my property.” Lefou said cheerfully as he walked off in no particular direction, his flair for the dramatic was really getting to shine today.

“Lefou wait!” Gaston yelled but He couldn’t catch up with Lefou, he groaned in pain as he tried to walk. 

Lefou didn’t look back he just kept walking, looking up at the grey sky, it would probably rain soon. He was so caught up inside his head he didn’t realize a person standing right in front of him. He his them hard and both stumbled back. “Oh I am so sorry… Agathe?” Lefou said as the woman stood and stared at him in silence. His eyes darted around but she still stood, staring at him. He had to say something.

“Um- good morning Agathe…” he said to her silence as her eyes looked him over. “You look well.” That was actually not a lie, Agathe looked better on this morning than Lefou had ever seen her look before. Another minute of silence and Lefou was very uncomfortable.

“I j-just wanted to say that I’m going through a bit of an identity crisis at the moment and I’m trying out new things....And I wanted to apologize….” Lefou looked up at her again and she had almost seemed to soften slightly. “I know I never did anything to you directly but I never stopped anyone else from doing it and that makes me just as guilty… I really am sorry for that.” Lefou bit his lip as she stared at him in silence. “Alright then, have a nice day.’ He said as he started to walk away. 

“All deserve a second chance.” Came her soft voice as it floated across the air to reach him. Lefou stopped walking immediately and turned to her. “Pardon?” he said as he looked her in the eyes. They almost glowed with a golden light as she gave him a knowing look. Lefou wasn’t sure what she meant but he almost felt like he knew. It felt weird. “I think that’s the most words I’ve heard you say since you called me Pig Boy at the pie eating contest some years back.” Lefou said, not knowing what else to say he was so out of his element at that moment. Agathe almost smirked as she nodded at just walked into the woods. Lefou was left standing there, mouth agape as he watched her just wander in the woods. “No wonder people don’t want her to live in town.” He mumbled as he continued to wander around until the rain fell and he began to walk home.


	6. Second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only give out so many second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL time slipped away from me while I was suffering during exams but hopefully I can have a much more stable upload schedule since Im out of school and I'm excited to be back and write. Sorry its been so long D:!!

It was pouring as hard as ever by the time Lefou started taking the rain seriously and hurried his way back home. The rain had gone from quiet pattering to constant crashing. The whole town seemed to empty out not a single person was out. Not that Lefou could see anyone anyways, the rain was coming down so hard he could only see a few feet ahead of him.

After a few minutes of rushing around the familiar shape of the tavern came into view. Along with it came an unfamiliar blob sitting on his stairs. “Oh my G-“ Lefou stopped himself from whispering a curse as he pressed the brige of his nose with his thumb and fore-finger. “He’s actually still there.” He whispered as he thought about quietly backing away and taking refuge somewhere else. But he couldn’t change out of his wet clothes anywhere else so the reward would be worth avoiding Gaston for a minute or two.

‘Of course he would still be out here, he needs to be the martyr’ Lefou thought to himself as he approached the stairs. The area becoming clearer as the rain pounded down. ‘Head down, walk fast. No Gaston’ he told himself in his head. It worked until Lefou actually got to the stairs. As small and fragile as Gaston looked in that moment he still took up the entire damn step, completely blocking any kind of side step. He looked up at Lefou with dark, sad eyes, which Lefou found extremely hard to avoid. Gaston may as well have been pouting.

“Gaston you can’t sit here, I need to go home and your…Thing will rust up.” Lefou said, turning his nose away from Gaston. He would stay strong this time. Gaston didn’t move a muscle, not that Lefou would know since he was avoiding him completely. Just as the smaller man walked away he heard Gaston mumble. Lefou screamed at himself internally to keep going, he couldn’t fall back down the proverbial pit that was Gaston…. But he stayed.

“Um… Pardon?” he said forcing each word out of his mouth as he fought between rushing off and staying in place. This garnered yet another vague, bland, mumble. “Gaston I am really not in the mood to hear you mumble I have just about had it w-“

“I’m sorry.”

Anything Lefou was going to say was completely forgotten. “What?” he forgot his manners but he was sure his mother wouldn’t mind (God rest her soul).

“Lefou I am so very sorry.”

He was back in the pit.

“Gaston I’m glad you’re sorry but that doesn’t really fix what happened, there is a lot of damage remember you tried to kill a prince and sort of left me for dead.”

“I know that Lefou!” Gaston said loudly in his usual voice, the sudden loudness made Lefou jump. “ I-I’m sorry.” He said again. “Its.. Alright a little bit of overkill but it’s a good start… I’m also not coming back to serve on you hand and foot just because you said a few vague apologies.” Lefou put his hands on his hips, jutting out his left leg while resting his weight on his right. Gaston groaned a little too dramatically, rolling his head around. ‘I guess he does have a sense of humor after all.’ Lefou thought

Lefou almost laughed a little, Almost. But he was able to reign it in he shouldn’t be giggling with Gaston like they were best pals. Not yet.. ‘Not ever’ said the very forceful voice in Lefou’s head. “How can I make it up to you Lefou, anything you want I’ll get it or do it for you.” He was back to pleading. It was getting really really hard to say no.

“Gaston didn’t you hear anything I said? This isn’t really something you can waltz back from with a big slab of meat and a nice yellow and have me jump up and forget everything.” Lefou was beginning to feel exasperated. The rain had slowed considerably but neither man noticed it.

“Do you want two slabs of meat then, because I actually need to go get myself something and I could always pick up a little extra” Gaston rattled on until he was interrupted. “No Gaston did you even listen to what I sai….why two slabs of meat, I have actually been thinking about a new coat that’s in the window display over at the tailor.. you know that milky-yellow one.” Lefou was getting caught up by the thought of a hypothetical present he shouldn’t accept and didn’t want (at least not from Gaston).

“Lefou I am, perhaps, not in the ideal position to criticize at the moment but if one were to describe an object as milky-yellow, it is neither fit for eating or fit to wear in public…or private.” Gaston’s voice quieted at the last word but Lefou did not take note of it. He was too busy almost answering Gaston with another addition to the conversation when he realized he was falling back into their old banter.

“I can’t believe that you’re trying to trick me into chatting with you after the nightmare of a week you’ve put me through!” Lefou groaned as he took several deep breaths. “But… Lefou, please..” Gaston said almost pleadingly as he struggled to stand from the steps. The brace creaked loudly making both men cringe.

Lefou almost thought about just walking away when he remembered Agathe.

“All deserve a second chance.” 

‘I guess that includes Gaston.’ Lefou thought as the large man struggled to stand before him, awaiting the other man’s response anxiously. Gaston was never anxious. ‘What harm could come from this, at worst he’ll just be the same and that wasn’t so bad.’ Lefou told himself

“Gaston.” He said finally as he looked at him.

“I have a challenge for you, prove to me that you’ve changed then maybe I’ll think about being your friend.” Lefou could almost see the relief wash over the other man, his body suddenly becoming relaxed. “I’ll try.” He said looking up at a skeptical glance from Lefou. “I really will.” He sounded sincere.

After that Lefou didn’t know what to say, he was used to being talked at not talked to. Maybe there was a new Gaston. Buried deep inside, maybe he was closer to the surface.

‘I should get you inside, y-you know where I am if you need anything.” He muttered quietly suddenly feeling very shy, like he was a little boy. “Agreed, I’m still very tired and sore we both need some rest.” Replied Gaston just as quietly, the feeling of shyness apparently mutual.

Gingerly, with much hesitation Lefou offered out his arm, which Gaston took with equal hesitance. Slowly they walked across the street to Gaston’s house and he let himself in.

The two men stood for a moment on each side of the open door. Lefou wanted to say goodbye but for some reason he couldn’t speak. Gaston wanted to wave at him but his hand was frozen at his side. It was incredibly awkward as the two men just stood and stared at each other. The loud sound of several doors opening made them lose the focus they had. There was still awkwardness in the air. “I- uh- I’m over here if you need me so….come get me….If you need me.” Lefou said as he backed away slowly. Gaston nodded and quickly closed the door berating himself for freezing up like that. Gaston never froze not for any beast alive and not for any woman alive. But apparently Lefou made him freeze up completely.


End file.
